


Sunshine

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Mutants
Genre: Crush, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Issue Related, POV Female Character, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie hasn't had a friend in a long time. Sofia's friendship is like the gift of sunshine after a long, frozen winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom**: Marvel - New Mutants (II)  
> **Pairing**: Laurie / Sofia (Some Julian/Sofia too, I guess)  
> **Timeline**: Dialog from issue three.  
> **A/N**: Don't know where this came from, and truth be told, I don't much care. I kinda like it.  
> **Beta**: Nope, sorry. Anyone know a Marvel beta?  
> **Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> **First Posted**: April 28, 2009

Laurie's been by herself for so long that she's shocked that someone grabs her arm in the hallway between classes.

"Laurie? Hi. Would you like to have lunch?"

"_Umm_... sure. I'll... wait over there."

She hasn't had anyone on her side for such a long time. It's nice, kind of like sitting in the sun on the most beautiful summer day on the beach and just basking in the rays as they warm her all over. Which is kind of the perfect metaphor for Sofia anyhow.

"I can't believe they gave you that _freak_ as a roommate."

So when Julian says that, she allows herself to fade into the back, expecting Sofia to agree and leave her there. After all, Sofia fit in immediately and has the school's most popular and attractive guy wanting to go out dancing with her. Why would she want to give that up to be friends with little Laurie Collins? The wallflower just wishes that Sofia hadn't been so nice to her before. It just made this hurt more. Because she likes Sofia. So she tunes out the rest of their conversation as she retreats back into herself; but apparently, she hates herself because she watches them out of the corned of her eye as Sofia leans against the wall and flirts with Julian in a very imitate way. But as she touches his hair, her hand brushed his ear and he almost falls over.

"...but you could _not_ keep up with me." She sees the silly, proud look Sofia's got as Julian's friends run over to him and she walks back over to Laurie. She can feel herself gaping at Sofia, but she can't help it. That was... so cool.

"What did you do to him?"

"How do you say..? Compacted air?"

Giddy, Laurie helps her with the word without thinking. "Compressed."

"Ah..." Sofia nods. "He lost his _balance_. The _wind_ was rattling in his ear." _*Oh my god!*_ She tries so hard not to laugh at that, not because she thinks it would be inappropriate, but because she's afraid she'd never be able to stop. Then, Sofia links her arm with Laurie's and smiles so brightly, Laurie's reminded of the sun again. "I am starving. Let's eat."

And for the first time since she go here a year ago, Laurie's not eating lunch alone. Instead, she's sitting with her new roommate and friend, Sofia Mantega. They're talking about everything from classes to popular American music and Laurie's trying to think of a way to bring up the school dance that's in a few weeks. Because she used to like dancing, too. But, maybe she shouldn't have promised Sofia she wouldn't be attracted to her as quickly as she did, because she's afraid that she might have lied.


End file.
